Beautiful Turnaround
by AlexisAvenue
Summary: This  story stars off like the one that Rosalie told Bella, But theres things even rosalie doesnt know.  Give the story a shot!  Romance trough out and suspense after a little bit :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello I hope you like this story! I am working on two stories at once check the other one out its called "Forgotten Life".

This story will be in Rosalie POV (there might be a few in other POV)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (Unfortunately)

1931

"Rosalie dear!" my mother called out the kitchen window. Vera and I were talking. She was very pregnant at the time. "Hold on let me see what she wants." I said getting up to walk into the house. "Sweetheart your father left his lunch here could you please take it to him?" She asked knowing I would say yes. "Yes absolutely. Ill walk Vera home on my way, Let me go tell her". I turned and headed to the back yard where Vera was still sitting. "My mother asked me to take my father his lunch I can walk with you back to your house" I offered. "Sure absolutely, I may be a little slow though." She apologized. "That's ok." We headed back inside and my mom was coming down the stairs. "Wear this" My mother said pushing a dress into my arms. "ok." I went into the restroom to change and came back out. "You look beautiful darling".

We began on our way. I walked Vera to her house then continued on to my father who was working at the bank. I arrived at the bank 20 minutes later. It was busy so I walked to the front counter "Mr. Hale, please". "Rosalie darling!" I heard from my left. I turned and saw my father heading my direction. "Thanks" I said to the lady at the counter. "Hi father" I said giving him a hug. "Here is your lunch mother said it's your favorite."

"That's great darling thanks, Let me introduce you to some of my co-workers, this is Mark Walton, Mathew Collins, William Toles, The owner of the bank Royce King and his son Royce King II. Everybody this is my stunningly beautiful daughter Rosalie" He introduced. "Hi everybody it was a pleasure to meet you" I said politely.

After my introductions I headed home. They were all really nice to me. My father told me all about the kings, the owner's son Royce had just started. His dad offered him a job after being really bad sick for two years to help him get on his feet. All my dad seemed to talk about is Royce.

I walked through the front gate to our house and up the stairs to the front door, I saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on the porch. I bent down and picked them up to read the tag

Dearest Rosalie,

I just wanted to say I was a great pleasure to finally meet you. I've worked at this bank for 4 months and your father can't stop talking about how great of a person you are. I hope to see you again sometime soon and get to know you

Sincerely,

Royce King II

PS: Enjoy the Daisies

I couldn't believe he sent me flowers, I mean I barely knew him! He was stunningly handsome. I opened the door and took the flowers to my mother to show her. "That's great dear! Lets put some more water in them and take it to your room before your brothers take them to play with". We filled the vase and walked upstairs. We placed them on my nightstand right next to my bed. They smelled amazing! "So did you like this young lad who sent you these flowers?" My mother asked. "I don't know yet. I didn't really get to talk to him. Father and I talked the whole time." I responded. "Oh another time then." She answered before heading out the door. I grabbed my Journal and began to write what happened so far today.

A few hours later my father walked in the front door from work. I got up from my bed sticking the journal inside my nightstand. I went downstairs to greet my dad who was smiling from ear to ear. "Dinners done!" mother called from the kitchen. We ate dinner and my parents didn't say a thing. I helped my mother clean up dinner and headed to take a bath. I finished my bath and went to bed. I had the strangest dream.

_*dream*_

_I was walking down the aisle towards my soon to be husband Royce linked arm and arm with my father. I got up said my vowels and we headed on our honey moon. We got to the beautiful room on the cost of Hawaii and our room over looked the ocean my life was so perfect! I want so bad to talk to Vera and rub it in her face. We sat down on the bed and began to kiss; it was my first time other than the quick peck at out wedding. He began so tenderly, I could get used to this, and then he turned more aggressive in the kisses. The kisses began become too much for me. Tears were streaming down my face and I tried pushing him off of me but he was so strong, I don't remember him being like this ever. Things were starting to take a turn for the worst._

_*end dream*_

I woke up and put the pillow over my head to muffle my screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! Here is chapter 2!

Rosalie's POV

I woke up in the morning to a bright sunny day to shake off the nightmare. The sun was one thing I absolutely loved. It made the great depression seem more unreal then it was with me. Thank goodness my dad worked at the bank.

I got dressed and headed downstairs. My brothers were running around the house playing with toy planes. I walked passed them and went into the kitchen. "Good morning mother" I greeted. "Good morning dear, breakfast is on the table, Boys lunch!" my mother greeted back. I sat down to eat my toast and eggs. My brothers ran in the kitchen to eat and for 13 and 10 they sure eat a lot. "Mom is it ok if I go to Vera's house after breakfast?" I asked after a drink of orange juice to wash down the toast. "Yes dear just be back by noon, I don't want you bothering the married couple all the time." She suggested. "Ok".

I put on my shoes and walked down the hallway to the front door. I opened up the door to leave and there was a single daisy on the ground with a note.

Dearest Rosalie,

I saw this beautiful yellow daisy and it reminded me of you beautiful blonde hair. I hope you enjoy this sunny Friday.

Royce King II

I was smiling from ear to ear. I ran the flower up to my room and put the note in my bed side drawer, then continued on to Vera's house. I walked up the sidewalk to Vera sitting on the porch swing. She motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Yea I would love to not be pregnant any day now I am so tired all the time." She said rubbing her huge belly. "I bet, but you will never guess what happened yesterday!" I squealed. "I probably won't so tell me" she nudged. "Ok so when I went to my dad work yesterday he introduced me to his co-workers, Royce King the owner of the bank, and his son Royce King II. He was very charming but that's not the best part, the best part was when I got home there were flowers sitting on the porch for me. He sent me roses!". "That's awesome Rosalie; I can't believe Royce is out and about though he was really sick for two years. It was life threatening I heard too."

We sat there and talked for hours. Before I knew it the sun was directly overhead. "I would love to stay but my mother wants me home at noon so I will talk to you soon Vera". I stood up and helped her up and gave her a hug then was on my way. A short time later I came around the corner to my house, my mother was in the front yard working on the flowers. My brothers were running carelessly around the yard playing tag of some sorts. "Hey Mother" I said cutting across the yard. I grabbed the extra pair of gloves from the wheelbarrow and helping pick weeds. We worked on the garden for hours. "Well that's good for today; would you like to help with Friday dinner Rosalie?" My mother asked me while taking the wheelbarrow to the shed.

A few months had passed every few days some flowers would be left on the doorstep for me. My room was overflowing in them. I woke up everyday to a room full of flowers. I can't say I didn't love them. I had been a while since I saw Royce but that didn't stop my dad from talking about him all the time. Everyday my dad would tell me about him and a smile would just peel across his aging face.

A few days later Vera went into labor, so I spent a lot of my time for the next few weeks over there helping around her house. Her husband work extra to help pay for the new addition to the family so I did the laundry and helped her cook. Her son Henry was absolutely adorable he had a head full of dark curly hair and the most shocking forest green eyes you have ever seen. I was truly incredibly jealous for the first and second time in my life. The first time was when she got married and the second time was when she had that adorable baby boy. When her husband got him I said my goodbyes and went home. As I turned the corner there was a car parked in front of my house. I didn't know much about cars at that time but I know it was expensive. I didn't have a clue who it was. I was about to open the front door when my mom busted out of it. "Rosalie you should have been home hours ago come on" She scolded while almost dragging me up the stairs. She threw a dress on my bed. "Change into this and comb your hair. We will be having dinner with our guests in 10 minutes" She demanded. Five minutes later I was walking down the stairs in my favorite dress it was light pink with white flowers printed on it.

I walked down the stairs and smelled a delicious roast my mother was cooking. I knew we would be eating in a few minutes so I followed the sound of my fathers' voice that was coming from the living room. I walked around the corner and into the living room. The conversation stopped and I saw Royce and his father looking at me. Royce was smiling the most handsome smile I have ever seen. "Hello Rosalie is a great pleasure you meet you again" Royce said holding my hand and giving it a small peck on the back of it. I felt the blood rush too my cheeks. "Thank you it's a pleasure to see you again too." I responded.

Dinner went quick thanks to the flow of the conversation that everyone had. My younger brothers went into the living room to play a game and my father and Mr. King were holding a glass of brandy and having a conversation about banking, while my mother cleaned the table off and started dishes. "Would you like to go for a stroll around the block with me Rosalie?" Royce asked. "Absolutely" I said taking his hand.

Hah aim going to leave it there. Because I want a chapter with the whole walk and I didn't want to split it. Plus I am doing research for it. So thanks for reading! Review!

Please and thank you!

Alexis :D


End file.
